


Yana & Lita

by villea amor (inkwellAnomaly)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Billie and Emma premise, F/F, One Shot, Provincial 90's AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/villea%20amor
Summary: The overachiever of Tiani Senior High, Yana de Dios, has her life shaken up by the pretty new transfer, Lita Gomez.
Relationships: Paulita Gomez/Juli
Kudos: 6





	Yana & Lita

There was a knock at the door. 4:16. More than half an hour late to their meeting.

“Ay, Lita! Buti pumunta ka. Ito, pasok ka,” Yana said, leading Lita into her humble home. Her family lived simply, and it was not something she was ashamed of. It was not something she was going to start being ashamed of now.

“—Salamat.”

Who did this richy-rich upstart think she was, anyway? Just because she grew up in Manila she suddenly had the right to swagger around like she was better than everyone? Yana felt angry at Lita, jealous that she was pretty and artistic and charismatic. She felt that Lita had everything handed to her on a silver platter, while she had to work twice as hard. Her father was a farmer, caught up in a land possession case that was, for the rest of their family, hopeless. Then with her sister Lucia leaving for abroad and Tano deciding to join the military, it was just Yana at home, being the woman of the house and tending to her aging grandfather. She dreamed of becoming a lawyer, of studying in Manila and making a name for herself. Then she would come back to Tiani and settle her father’s case, win back their land, and fight for the oppressed everywhere.

What were Lita’s dreams? Probably to just keep living her high-society lifestyle. Yana had heard that Lita’s aunt, Victorina, was a pretentious social climber who hobnobbed with Manila’s elite, sponging off of whoever has political power at the time. Meanwhile her father was at one point the congressman representing the whole of Laguna. What a charmed life she must lead, Yana thought. Having a maid and a driver and probably even a bodyguard. In Manila, at least. 

Why then, did she always seem so sad? Yana was puzzled by this enigma of a girl, and while she was angered by her she couldn’t bring herself to hate her. She was drawn to her for a reason she wasn’t yet aware of. And that annoyed her even more.

“Yana?” Lita said, breaking through the silence. “May… may galit ka ba sa’kin? Sabihin mo na at para di pa masira ang paggawa natin ng project.”

Yana was thrown aback by the question. Was she that obvious? Then again, subtlety wasn’t exactly her strong suit. The members of the de Dios family were honest to a fault, and said exactly what they meant. No sugarcoating.

“Wala a. Bakit, mukha ba? Kilay ko lang yun.”

“Di e. Parang… parang may nararamdaman ako. Sorry na if it seems I’m like, showing off. I’m really not. Ganito lang yung what I’m used to,” Lita said, taking off her butterfly hairclip and offering it to Yana. “Peace offering.”

“Ang weirdo mo. Magsimula na nga tayo,” Yana said. “Drama drama.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to open up! Sige, gusto mo ng drama? Okay, yung tatay ko arrested dahil sa corruption case sa Manila. Palaging may pulis o reporter sa bahay namin. Kaya they sent me to live with Tito here sa Tiani, because naapektuhan ako! And paano naman… seeing him humiliated, it’s just too much…”

“—Sorry. Alam kong intense ako na tao. Nilabas ko galit ko sa’yo dahil siguro naiingit ako. Mayaman ka e. Tsaka maganda pa. Dami ngang lalaking may crush sa’yo sa batch e, kahit na isang linggo ka pa lang dito.”

“Sino?”

“Si ano, si Florentino! Tsaka si Pelaez. Dami. Pati rin ata si Ylagan e.”

“Weh? Haha, kawawa naman.”

“...Bakit?” Yana asked.

“Well, I’ll tell you a secret. Tibo ako.”

“Sa lagay mong yan? Na may makeup tsaka sobrang garbo na damit?!”

“Hey, not all lesbians are tomboys a! Marami rin kayang feminine. Ako I like to be feminine, pero I also like girls. Pwede naman ganun a.”

Yana thought back to the time when Lucia had come out to her father. They were surprised and didn’t know what to say, but wanted to let her know that they loved her all the same. As much as she disliked Lita, she didn’t want to make her feel shunned.

“No judgment naman here. Basta ano,” Yana said, scratching her head. “Ayusin mo group project natin. Kahit ano pa type mo, pwera babae o lalaki, wag ka muna masyadong manlandi. Mahirap tong task ni Ma’am Bali e, and malaki portion siya ng Hekasi grade natin.”

“Oo naman! Kailan mo ba ako nakitang nanlandi?” Lita inquired.

“Aba, dun kay Pelaez a!”

“I was just being nice. Plus, he was offering to buy me pizza sa canteen. I can’t turn that down! Sabi nga ng dad ko, it’s always good to be connected to people. So sinamahan mo siya sa canteen! Wala naman yung meaning e.”

“Ang weird mo talaga, Lita Gomez.”

Lita laughed. “At ikaw? Star player na nga ng basketball team, tas valedictorian pa. At student council president! Parang di ka nagpapahinga, Yana. Weird mo rin.”

Yana stuck her tongue out at Lita. She didn’t know why, but she was starting to enjoy her company.

Little did she know her feelings would later run deeper than friendship.


End file.
